


Valentine's News

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [7]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Hawkeye convinces Artemis to join him and his friend Spider at a club on Valentine's Day. When Phoebus shows up Artemis learns something very surprising.
Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Valentine's News

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had finished this right before Valentine's Day but had made the decision to wait until I was completely done with this series to post it, so enjoy imagining being out at a club in Elsewhere while we're all stuck in isolation.

“I’m not going,” Artemis growled arms crossed.

“Artemis, please,” Hawkeye begged. “You can’t make me go by myself. That’d just be cruel.”

“That’s half the problem, my friend, you won’t be by yourself. You’d be flirting with Spider all night leaving me by myself at a Valentine’s Day party.”

“It wouldn’t be that bad,” Hawkeye muttered. “There’d be other people there and I wouldn’t leave you alone. Come on huntress, have a little fun.”

“Hawkeye,” Artemis said her tone wavering.

“Come on, it’ll be fun, and what was your plan for the night anyway? Working on your thesis? What number of edits are you on now? You need to let your hair down once in a while.” He pleaded.

“My hair is too short to be ‘let down’” Artemis joked. Hawkeye’s eyes light up as he realized success was close at hand but he kept his mouth shut as he watched his friend. “But you owe me a coffee next study session.”

Hawkeye’s face split into a wide grin and he punched up to the sky, “yes! Of course, I’ll buy you a coffee and maybe even a snack. You won’t regret this!”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the apartment and her bedroom.

“What are you doing?” she sputtered.

“Clothes, my dear, clothes.” He replied with a manic smile. “I’m going to make sure you look hot!”

Artemis rolled her eyes but followed her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis sipped her drink and smiled watching her friend dance. Hawkeye was clearly having a great time. Spider had given into his flirting and judging by the way they were dancing and staring at each other, she was going home without her friend tonight. Her eyes left her friend and the large group surrounding him and Spider, sweeping over the room. She froze, eyes narrowing as she took in the person moving closer to the bar and their eyes on her.

She waited until they were next to her before speaking. “Enjoying your night, Phoebus?”

“Are you my huntress?” they asked kissing the back of her hand.

“I’m more wondering how you were able to get in,” Artemis said taking a larger sip of her drink studying the fae.

Phoebus smiled the look on their face not at all what Artemis was expecting. “Now that’s an interesting story, apparently their test misjudged another party goer and so they were willing to let me pass when the second one didn’t cause me any issue.”

The smile on her face fell and the color drained from her face as she processed what they said.

“Now you wouldn’t know anything about that now would you, my huntress?”

Her eyes darted around the room body tense not willing to think about what had happened earlier or what it could possibly mean.

“Now don’t worry, there are only a few who could do what I did, my deer, and they’ll be otherwise occupied tonight.” They said grabbing a drink from the bar.

“What are you going on about Phoebus?” Artemis asked finishing her drink and looking at the fae.

They stepped forward and leaned over whispering in her ear. “you know exactly what I’m talking about little moon. You just don’t want to think about it.”

Artemis adjusted her grip on her glass, glaring at the fae.

“Now little moon, throwing your drink at me would be ill-advised. That would be an action that I would be required to respond to, regardless of how I feel about you.” They said tilting their head and studying Artemis a smirk on their face.

Artemis looked down at her drink then back them before taking a deep breath and draining it. She shot Phoebus a glare as she turned back to the bar and ordered another drink and a shot. The bartender looked between her and Phoebus filled her order and quickly moved to the far end of the bar. Artemis rolled her eyes but turned back to Phoebus.

“Are you going to explain what happened earlier or are you just going to taunt me, Phoebus?” She asked.

They leaned back against the bar and smiled at her before looking down at the shot glass in her hand. “You might want that before I start explaining.”

“That bad huh?” she muttered before downing the shot.

“You’re becoming your name. You aren’t fully human anymore.” They replied taking a drink of their own drink. Her shot glass fell from her hand and shattered on the sticky floor.


End file.
